Blood Rush
by lorella moon
Summary: Mello, Matt, Maralynn, Fiama, and Nahrin play "would you rather.." one day but it seems that Nahrin takes teasing mello a bit to far. "Hey get off… what are you doing…Mello, there's people watching!". Mello x oc, rated T cause Mello's in it. enjoy :)
1. Blood Rush

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK :)**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING**

**"****STUCK IN DEATH NOTE"**

**BUT I'VE BEEN FORGETING TO TYPE UP THE CHAPPY, BUT DON'T **

**WORRY, IT'LL HAPPEN SOON**

**ANY WAYS HERE IS SOMETHING THAT CAME **

**OUT OF AN RP WITH MY FRIEND NAHRIN**

**THAT I HAD TO RIGHT DOWN**

**BASICALLY IT'S IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS "STUCK IN DEATH NOTE"**

**BUT ITS LIKE A YEAR OR SO LATER ON IN THE STORY, WHEN ME **

**AND NAHRIN MEET THE WHAMMY TRIO**

**PAIRINGS: MELLO X NAHRIN**

**RATING: T BECAUSE MELLO IS IN IT**

**SUMMARY: MATT, MELLO, MARALYNN(OC), FIAMA, AND NAHRIN DECIDE TO PLAY "WOULD YOU RATHER..", AND IT SEEMS NAHRIN TAKES TEASING MELLO TOO FAR.**

**XXX**

**Mello p.o.v**

Mello bit into his chocolate bar while waiting for Fiama to decide on what to ask Nahrin. Now Mello really wasn't sure why he had agreed to play with them, but he had to admit that it was very entertaining, especially when Fiama and Nahrin were determined to humiliate each other. Mello bit of another piece of chocolate, at the same time Fiama clapped her hands together signaling that she had come up with something good.

"Okay" she said, "so Nahrin, would you rather sleep with Mello, and please do keep in mind I don't mean the Zzz type of sleep, or be forced with Mello to watch me burn all the chocolate in the world"

Mello watched as Nahrin pouted while thinking that she looked cute doing that, and crumpled up the now empty chocolate wrapper and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"B-but that means no more chocolate" Nahrin said, obviously taking this whole game way to seriously, like usual.

Fiama laughed and smirked while taking out her camera discreetly and snapping a picture of a pouty Nahrin. Mello made a mental note, to buy a copy from her when the game was over, and turned his attention back to Nahrin who was looking at everyone in the circle.

"this is revenge for all of you isn't it" she asked, while Matt and Maralynn chorused a "duh".

Mello watched as Nahrin sighed and said,

"Okay give me a second"

"Uhh…"

"Um"

"Err.." She said trying to decide on her answer.

Mello smirked. He had to give it to Fiama; the girl sure knew how to make someone suffer with her questions. Mello sighed before facing Nahrin and telling her,

"Keep in mind I'm in the room", while opening a brand new chocolate bar. Nahrin turned to him and in an exasperated voice she said,

"okay, okay wait people"

At that everyone else in the room except for near who wasn't playing, said,

"DECIDE ALREADY"

He watched Nahrin as she opened her mouth and said,

"Mells, I guess" using her nickname for him while a light blush made itself visible on her naturally tanned skin. Mello decided to tease her and stared at her as if to say, "did you really have to think about it".

Nahrin frowned and blushed even more while saying,

"oh don't give me that look Mello". Mello smirked, and said,

"I can't believe you had to think about, your mean", while feigning hurt.

"don't make me change my mind, Mello" she said, glaring at him, and for some strange reason making him blush while he mumbled a 'nevermind'. Now Nahrin wouldn't have noticed him blushing if Stupid Matt hadn't decided to open his mouth at that exact moment.

"coughMelloisblushingcough"

This statement made Mello turn to matt and glare at him while asking, "what was that you said Matt"

Matt simply just smirked at him while saying, "oh nothing" as everyone else except for Nahrin laughed.

Mello turned to look at Nahrin who smirked before crawling over to him to hold his face and smile teasingly at him.

"aww is that red I see _mello_dy" she told him.

"S-shaddup" he managed to mumble while feeling his blush intensify.

_'__it's official' _he thought _'I have the demon's span as my girlfriend'_

Nahrin leaned in closer until their faces were almost toching and said,

"Make me"

Mello scooted back and noticed that everyone was watching.

"hey Matt are you recording this" he heard Fiama ask.

"duh"

Mello scooted back some more while mumbling a "whatever", and silently cursed Matt for being such a traitor. Nahrin crawled closer to him and said,

"aww does Mello have a soft spot for me" at this she poked his alarmingly red cheeks before continuing, "are you sure, you're really as badass as everyone thinks you are?"

If possible Mello blushed some more while he heard some whispers of "this is getting good"

He mumbled another "shaddup" while scooting back a bit more. Nahrin leaned in while saying, "I told you before, make me".

Instead of moving back like before, Mello got an idea and smirked, while saying, "fine then maybe I will".

At this Nahrin moved back and said, "am I going to regret this". Mello simply just nodded while still maintain his smirk. At this his demon girlfriend stood up and started to run away but Mello easily pulled her back down and pinned her down to the ground while getting on top of her.

While doing this he heard Fiama saying something about the rating getting extremely high but ignored it in favor of holding a struggling Nahrin down, a blush forming on her cheeks again.

"Hey get off… what are you doing…Mello, there's people watching!"

Mello smirked as he leaned down until his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered to her, "I don't give a damn".

Nahrin's face got even redder as he saw her turn to everyone else, and said, "Uhm guys, you should stop recording now"

"You wish" matt said while Maralynn smirked and said,

"Are you joking, things are just getting good"

Mello watched as Fiama just shrugged and continued eating her popcorn while near didn't even bother paying attention and just rolled his eyes.

Mello turned his attention back on Nahrin before whispering in her ear, "see they don't care either" and kissing the side of her neck. Nahrin tensed up before saying,

"Mells… I-I'm not really comfortable…"

Mello moved up and smirked at her while saying, "and who was it that started this?"

Nahrin blushed and in a voice that remind him of that of a child caught stealing a cookie, she mumbled, "me".

Mello smirked again and leaned down while whispering an "exactly" in her ear, before moving down to the other side of her neck and kissing it, letting his lips linger for a few extra seconds. He barely noticed when everyone else shuffled out of the room, and instead move to kiss Nahrin on the lips before looking at Nahrin, who had quite the blush on her face. He moved to kiss her again, when with a hand that she had somehow managed to get free, pointed to something behind him.

Stupidly Mello turned back to look only to have Nahrin break free and try to run away. He got up and started running after her catching her right before she reached the door, and dragged her to the middle of the room, where he sat her in between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her, effectively blocking her ability to escape.

"Running won't help you know" he whispered into her before kissing behind it. Nahrin blushed some more, probably because of the position they were in and mumbled "that doesn't mean I can't try"

Mello chuckled and whispered to her in a teasing voice, " aww would you look at who's blushing now" before gently kissing her cheek.

Nahrin blushed some more before frowning, and exclaiming, "I don't blush, never have and never will"

"Oh really, then looks like I have more work to do"

"uhm, where is this going to"

Mello chuckled again and flipped her over and pinned her to the ground again, with her arms held above her and French kissed her on the lips before letting her go and laughing out loud.

"Wow you should have seen your face, priceless. And just for the record you're blushing so hard, you could put a tomato to shame, sweetie"

He watched as Nahrin got up and growled at him before smirking and asking him,

"you wanna know something you taught me"

Mello's grin faltered as he looked at his scary girlfriend. "what" he asked cautiously.

Nahrin just laughed crazily and said, "revenge before walking out of the room"

"I am so screwed", he said to the empty room and sighed. why did he have to like Satan's spawn.

**XXX**

**OKAY SO WHATCHA THINK?**

**BTW THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE A MINI ONE SHOT SERIES SO STAY **

**AWARE, THE SEQUAL IS GOING TO BE TITLE " SWEET REVENGE"**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW, CAUSE I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS **

**THINK ABOUT THIS, AND SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES**


	2. Tears and consolation

**Hey guys decided to**

**Make this into just a tiny **

**Collection of oneshots**

**Since Nahrin has been bugging**

**Me to update and have no other inspiration.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mello's p.o.v**

"I'm an idiot"

Mello said out loud as the book Nahrin had thrown while running out the room crying, hit him on the head. Fiama just walked up to him picked her book up and hit him for a second time with it on the head before plopping back on the sofa and resuming her reading.

"Well you messed up big time this time Mello"

Matt said not even bothering to look up from his video game. Needless to say, everyone else in the room agreed with him. Honestly, Mello agreed with Matt as well, since after he kinda made her cry.

After a few minutes of just standing there Mello finally reacted running out of the room in the direction that Nahrin had run off to. Now he would of probably spend the better part of an hour looking for her around of the house if she hadn't so helpfully left the front door open.

Leaving the house and closing the door behind him Mello groaned. By request of more than 50% of the current Kira taskforce, L had made the new headquarters house (well it was actually a manor, but that was just a minor detail) far out into the country side where it was surrounded by a massive amount of forestry. Seeing as the nearest town was at the least six miles away, there was no doubt that Nahrin had run of into the forest.

Mello resisted the urge to groan. Who knew where she could be by now. Despite her lazy demeanor he knew that when she wanted to His crazy girlfriend could outrun a track star, which was unfortunate for him right now since he had no idea where to look or whether he would actually find her any time soon.

Sighing, Mello headed towards to his right in hopes that he could actually find her. As he progressed deeper and deeper into the woods it became obvious that he had obviously chosen the correct way because of all the crushed plants and branches as well as Nahrin sized foot prints. Being private property, there was no one else, who would make this entire disturbance here, unless it was a bear, but they were hibernating by now and he doubted that they actually wore shoes.

Mello finally reached a small clearing where he found Nahrin, sitting L-style on the ground staring at nothing in particular, her eyes red and puffy from crying recently. Mello quietly made his way towards her without having her notice and sat behind her before wrapping his arms around her.

Mello watched as she stiffened at first but relaxed as she realized who it was.

"go away Mello"

She said coolly making him wince, while struggling to leave his hold. Mello ignored her and instead strengthened his hold on her, bringing her closer to him and wresting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey how's it going?"

"What do you want now?"

She answered him, every word dripping with venom. Mello sighed, at Nahrin's stubbornness. 'Don't complain' he reminded himself, 'remember this is your entire fault'.

After sometime of simply sitting, and doing nothing Mello decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry"

He said. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence but then Nahrin spoke up, in a tiny voice which could have easily been not heard if he wasn't paying attention.

"do you mean it "She asked while tilting her and Mello nodded. He slowly let go of her but before he had fully loosed his grip he found himself being pushed back on the ground.

"Listen here Mihael Kheel if you do anything like that ever again, I will kill you, got it?"

Mello nodded, and her demeanor changed instantly. She immediately smiled and said,

"Then it's okay" Extremely cheerfully.

Then she blew a raspberry and hugged him. Mello rolled his eyes at her childish actions but hugged her back either way. After a few minutes of just lying there doing nothing Mello got an idea. He flipped Nahrin over so he was on top instead and smirked at her.

"Uhh h-hey there Mells, what's up"

"Oh nothing really" he answered kissing the side of her neck lightly. He smirked as he saw her face turn red almost instantly.

"You know, you blush a lot"

This time instead of denying it, she simply just looked up at him while glaring and blushing and said,

"I wonder why" sarcastically. Mello laughed. He had to admit she looked cute like that. Too bad he couldn't take a picture, since he didn't have a camera.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Nahrin said, and Mello grinned.

"I'm not laughing at you, how can I when you look so cute right now"

Needless to say Nahrin blushed even more. Immediately she turned away while mumbling,

"Whatever"

Mello just leaned in and kissed her.

They stayed like that for hours just enjoying each other's company (and a lot of more kisses). Eventually though it started to get dark and they had to go back.

"You do know the way back, right?" she asked and Mello nodded.

As soon as they had both gotten up from the ground Mello literally swept Nahrin up from her feet as he decided to carry her bridal style. Nahrin turned to look ant Mello and said,

"you do know I have two working feet right?"

"Oh well, you do know I'm not putting you down until I feel like it right? And by the way how do you weigh so little, I mean you do pretty much no exercise, and eat a supermarkets worth of junk food"

Nahrin just shrugged before waving her fingers and saying

"Magic!"

Mello rolled his eyes at his weird girlfriend's childish antics. She was definitely unique. And scary sometimes.

They continued walking (well Mello continued walking, Nahrin continued being carried), when Mello realized something.

"Hey, how come you haven't freaked out yet, I mean we are in a spider infested forest ya know"

Mello found that Nahrin was suddenly very interested in looking at her hands.

"Uhm well you see"

"Yes?"

"Uhm….."

"Any day now would be nice you know"

"Fine, I feel safer when I'm with you, okay!"

She finally said, blushing and Mello found that for some reason he was also blushing again. After a few more minutes of walking Mello finally reached the house.

"we're here"

He said and looked down when he received no answer. To his surprise Nahrin had fallen asleep during the walk back home. Since his hands were kinda busy, Mello opted for kicking the door so someone could come open it. Surprisingly it was Fiama who opened the door.

Immediately she cheered silently before taking a few pictures with her camera before letting him come in. Mello immediately head for the stairs where he carried his sleeping girlfriend up to her room. Thankfully Nahrin had the habit of leaving her bedroom door open, so he had no trouble entering. Carefully he set her down on the bed and covered her with one of her blankets. He turned to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned around to see a half sleepy Nahrin, who mumbled,

"Stay with me" before she fell asleep again. Mello smiled and got into the bed with Nahrin hugging her closely, before falling asleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AWWWWWW **

**This is by far the cutest thing I've**

**Ever written. **

**Even Mello has to have a soft **

**Spot ;)**

**Tell what you guys think please :)**


	3. Mutual Understanding

**Well time for another **

**update on blood rush**

**this one might be smaller **

**than the other **

**but just as cute **

**I hope you enjoy**

**Oh and btw, this **

**Takes place before**

**Mello and Nahrin **

**Get together**

**:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mello's p.o.v**

Mello sighed and wondered briefly why he had agreed to play such a ridiculous game, before looking at Nahrin and remembering why. Someone decided it would be fun to play tag-team hide and seek but Nahrin had been left without a partner, so he decided to join because of that.

Mello was pretty sure mostly everyone knew that he liked Nahrin. A lot. Why he did, Mello had yet to figure that one out. So of course when he saw that she had been disappointed to not being able to play, before Mello could properly think he offered to be her partner.

If anything her reaction had been worth, because no sooner had the words left his mouth that she gave him a bone crushing hug. He of course wisely ignored the knowing looks Fiama and Matt had given him. Sometimes when it came to teasing him about Nahrin they were annoying. Actually scratch of that "sometimes", they were annoying all the time when it came to that specific topic.

Sighing again he looked at Nahrin who paid him no attention but, instead peeked outside the closet door. Their chosen place of hiding was and old room on the west side of the manor, where no one went. The room they were in was stuffed to the brim with junk, and they had needed to crawl under a small gap which they promptly covered with a cloth in a way that it looked like it had always been there.

Then they quietly had entered a small barren closet in the back, where it was that they were now, hiding and dying of boredom. Well that was until they heard footsteps headed their way. Instinctively they both moved back until they were pressed back in the corner of the closet, nothing but their breathing heard.

"Hey are you sure they're here?

Mello heard Near ask who he had no doubt was Fiama. He was proven correct when he heard her answer, with her weird yet accurate logic. He heard them shuffle around the room looking for a few minutes. Just about they were about to leave, a spider then decided to jump on Nahrin's hand.

In a split second decision, Mello quickly brushed the spider and to keep her from screaming, he kissed her, muffling any sounds she would have made, and promptly paralyzing her for a few seconds before she kissed him back.

Who knows for how long they stayed like that kissing each other, but when they finally separated, he could tell that there was no one else in the room. He looked at Nahrin who had a bright red blush on her face and he had no doubt that he was blushing as well.

He looked away and slowly reached out for her hand, grabbing it. Soon they had an unspoken agreement and just stayed there in the closet enjoying each other's company, and in the end they ended up winning the game too

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay then, I'm done !**

**Personally I like this**

**One, short but sweet.**

**You know even though this**

**Was so Short, it went **

**Trhough extensive**


End file.
